


When Will I Be Seen

by wasatch_97



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I love this ship, I wrote this an hour after wayV's debut, M/M, and he should be tbh, bad fluff, he loves sicheng, jaehyun is a sweetie, jaehyun is soft for sicheng, protect this boy, sicheng is an adorable little bean, sicheng is upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasatch_97/pseuds/wasatch_97
Summary: Sicheng is upset and Jaehyun comforts him.





	When Will I Be Seen

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, wayV's debut! I was looking forward to this for so long hehe. I am so upset with the lack of Sicheng in the video that I wrote this to address how unfair SM is being to our Chinese prince.

Jaehyun woke up in the middle of the night to weight being added to the mattress, a body curling up in his bed close to his own. He knew instantly who it was, there was only one person who found comfort from being near Jaehyun. Turning over gently, he threaded a hand through the boy’s dark brown locks. “Tell me what’s wrong?” 

Sicheng peeked up from where his face was half buried in the sheets, the distant light from the hallway slipping into the room from under the door jam illuminating his cheekbones and making the tears running down his cheeks look like diamonds. Jaehyun’s heart squeezed painfully at the sight. 

“I thought I would be okay,” Sicheng whispered, eyes wide and glassy as he stared up at the older boy through the dark, “that being a part of this group was enough,” he let out a small sob. “But I want to be able to show my talent, the company has never given me that chance. It's like I'll never been seen as who I want to be.” 

Jaehyun nodded, arms curling protectively around the younger, as if he could block the world out. “I know, it’s not fair. I’m so sorry, love.” 

Sicheng nuzzled into Jaehyun’s chest, silent tears soaking through the fabric of the older boy’s shirt. “I wish I was like you.” 

“No you don’t,” Jaehyun murmured. 

Sicheng sighed. “I guess I don’t. Just I can’t appreciate my talents when they’re useless.” 

“Hey,” Jaehyun said, gently pulling Sicheng up to eye level. “This company is complete shit if they can’t see how wonderful and talented you are. You’re an incredible dancer, not only that, you have an amazing voice, and you’re beautiful.” 

“Stop,” Sicheng whined, hiding his face in Jaehyun’s neck. 

Jaehyun chuckled, rubbing circles into the younger’s back with one hand. “One more thing.” He reached around Sicheng for his phone, turning it on and shying away from the harsh electronic light. After their eyes adjusted, he clicked his camera roll, bringing up some screenshots. 

“What is this?” Sicheng asked quietly, taking the phone and going through the pictures. 

Jaehyun kissed the boy’s neck before resting his chin on Sicheng’s shoulder. “Screenshots of comments from our fans about your talent. I saved as much as I could, some from every music video, because I know you doubt yourself. I wanted to be able to show you how much I care and how incredibly much the fans care.” 

“Jaehyunnie, this, thank you,” Sicheng trailed off, breaking away from reading the comments to beam up at the older boy, tears, this time happy, trailing down his cheeks. 

Jaehyun smiled, pressing a kiss to Sicheng’s temple. “It wasn’t me, it was the fans who wrote all those,” Jaehyun said, gesturing to the phone. 

“But thank you for showing me,” Sicheng said, placing the phone back on the bedside table. “You make me so happy.” 

Jaehyun grinned, pulling Sicheng close once more. “Always.” 

Sicheng smiled sleepily, head resting on Jaehyun’s chest as the older boy traced patterns on his back. “Thanks for letting me crash in your bed.” 

“You’re always welcome here,” Jaehyun replied, “I would prefer it if you were here every night.” 

Sicheng giggled before letting out a yawn. “Okay.” 

Jaehyun hummed happily, playing with Sicheng’s hair. “Love you.” 

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments, I love hearing your thoughts <3


End file.
